I Present to You
by orvaign
Summary: It's been a long day for Castiel, but luckily enough, there's something at home to help him unwind. Destiel petplay.


It had been a long, long day for Castiel Milton, filled with stupid people asking him stupider questions at work and machines going wrong and drafts being drawn up far too late in the day for him to be able to do anything with, and cold coffee and having to tell the boss that they wouldn't be able to go to print until at _least_ two days after the projected date and-

God. He needed to put his feet up. And Dean hadn't even let him use the car today - Castiel would have loved the warm, worn leather of the Impala right about then; instead, he was half-pressed against a woman with pointy elbows on the subway, every bump in the track forcing an apology from him as he bumped into at least five different people. After _that_ ordeal, he'd have to walk two more blocks - four if he wanted to avoid getting mugged again - until he got to his building. Castiel found momentary comfort in the fuel-and-sweat smell of the subway at that prospect.

When he eventually got home, work pants splattered with mud from the way he'd had to walk to avoid a shifty-looking group of teenagers, he was bone tired. His keys made a familiar rattle-and-clink sound when he tossed them into the bowl by the door and they collided with Dean's keys - with the _car_ keys, the fucker. Castiel fully intended to have words with him about that. But not right then, because he was exhausted and he didn't exactly feel like having an... altercation with his partner.

He called out that he was home and got a grunt from the living room in response - Dean was most likely on the XBox again, which was swiftly becoming Castiel's most-regretted Christmas present. He sighed and went straight to their bedroom, pushing his clothes into the washing hamper with a great deal of venom before he went to the shower. He couldn't even enjoy _that_ like he usually did because he could literally feel his heartbeat in his feet when he stood, swaying, under the borderline-scalding water, and he cut it short far quicker than he usually would. Dean would be happy about that; he was always complaining about Castiel's drawn-out showers.

Castiel found the softest pajamas he owned - that is, one of Dean's old shirts and a huge pair of boxers he'd had to sew a little so they'd stay up around his hips - and padded into the front room, his hair drying quickly in the warm, comforting air of their apartment, and what he saw in there made his tired eyes widen.

"Hey," Dean said softly, a half-nervous, half-excited smile on his face. "How was your day?"

Dean wasn't sitting down and getting square eyes in front of the TV like Castiel had expected. Instead, he was standing in the middle of the room, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly with one hand and holding a new, white bowl with _Castiel_ written on the side in flowing black script.

That wasn't all there was, though. There was a new tail, jet-black and bushy-but-sleek and half-curled around a new, _gorgeous_ collar - on closer inspection, the one Castiel had been eyeing two weeks ago. He didn't like all the rhinestone-encrusted stuff that seemed to be so popular; he liked simple, classic designs with just the slightest bit of decoration. This one was black leather with blue stitchwork, thicker than his current one and padded on the inside so someone - Dean - could pull on it without it hurting too much. The collar had a pattern pressed into it that you couldn't see unless you really looked, but Castiel was swiftly distracted from it by the set of ears laying innocuously beside it on the sofa cushion, where he'd curled up himself so often before.

The ears had a thin black band connecting them and clips to fasten them to Castiel's hair properly. The colour of the ears themselves matched both the tail and Castiel's real hair, and Castiel knew they'd blend in seamlessly, but all he could think to say was, "We can't _afford_ this, Dean."

"We can," Dean said, still looking anxious - like he wasn't sure how his gift would be received, and Castiel probably wasn't helping his worry but they were just barely scraping by on their joint salaries, there was no way gifts like these could just be given. "I've been saving up for a while, and they bumped up my salary a couple of weeks ago - I didn't tell you, 'cause I wanted this to be a surprise, but... look, I can take it back if you're that worried, but seriously, I'm..." He smiled a little, crooked and hopeful. "I wanted to. Do this for you, you know? Money isn't a problem, I know you've been working real hard lately and..."

Dean had a tendency to ramble when he was nervous so Castiel did what was natural to him and crossed the short distance between them to press his lips to Dean's, stop them moving. "You should have told me that you got a raise," he chided him quietly, but Dean just chuckled, some of the nervous tension leaving his shoulders as he said, "You gonna go get dressed?"

Twenty minutes later found Castiel in a pair of well-fitting black boxers and his new ears, which fit more perfectly than his previous, loved-but-much-worn pair and _far_ more perfectly than the terrible ones on the Alice band he and Dean had been forced to make the first time they'd tried this. All the standard rules applied - no choking, no permanent marks, no degrading names, lots of reassurance and love and affection. They had their safeword in place, the things they'd say to signify the end of the scene, the aftercare package was all ready in the bathroom in case things got rough. Everything was set. All that remained now was the collaring.

That was always Dean's privelledge, putting Castiel's collar on. Even if they weren't in a scene and Castiel just wanted to wear it around the house because he felt comfortable in it, Dean was always the one to put it on. Castiel liked it like that, liked that extra little thing Dean did to show that he cared.

Castiel padded on two feet into the living room, steps muffled on the soft carpet. Dean was smiling at him from the sofa and Castiel went to sit beside him, but Dean tsk'd and shook his head. "Floor," he said in a quiet tone of voice that was at once authoritative and gentle, chiding but affectionate. Castiel made a quiet sound of discontent - the carpet was soft but he still had rugburn on his knees from a few days ago - but he went willingly, kneeling down between the open V of Dean's legs, looking up at him for instructions.

Castiel had never been sure what type of animal he played. The ears and the tail suggested cat, but his collar and his obedience said dog - Dean often said, in one of their many conversations on the subject, that Castiel never really played an animal, he played a _pet._ Castiel liked that thought a lot more than he'd voiced at the time, but his orientation was the last thing on his mind as he looked up at Dean, trusting and expectant.

Dean had the new tail and a bottle of lube resting on the sofa by his side, which Castiel's eyes flickered to after a few moments. He was allowed to put the tail in himself if he wanted to, but he hadn't this time - he wanted Dean to do the prep. He'd had a long day at the office and he wanted to relax, let Dean take care of him.

Dean had the full intention of doing so, evidently, because the hand not holding the collar found Castiel's hair and stroked through it, careful not to dislodge the ears even when his fingers found the spot just behind them, scratching there absently as he looked down at his pet. Castiel allowed his eyes to slip shut, some of the tension falling from his shoulders as he leaned into the contact, but it wasn't long before Dean was saying, "Look at me," and Castiel had to reluctantly open his eyes.

One of the many things that Castiel loved about doing this with Dean was that Dean was _always_ affectionate with him, and tonight was no exception - he gave Castiel's head a parting scratch before he pulled away to undo the collar, and Castiel couldn't help his whine of disappointment.

"Shh, baby, collar first," Dean said through an amused smile as Castiel made another indignant noise, nuzzling against his knee. He was purposefully uncooperative when Dean reached down for him, even though he _wanted_ that pretty new collar around his neck, because when he was uncooperative Dean knew just how to coax him and Castiel's pleased sigh was almost smug when Dean started petting through his hair again, coaxing his head up straight enough for him to be able to fasten the new collar around Castiel's throat.

It took a little longer than usual, as it always did with new collars; they had to figure out which hole to fasten it to so it wouldn't be too tight nor too loose and so it wouldn't catch on Castiel's Adam's apple. They found the right hole fairly quickly, though, and Dean hooked two fingers into the back of it just to check that he'd be able to, and Castiel sighed contentedly. The collar fit perfectly and Dean's fingers sent shivers all over Castiel's body as he traced the skin above and below where the collar lay, humming quietly. "Blue matches your eyes," he murmured and Castiel smiled, nuzzling his leg again, but he didn't kiss anywhere. He wasn't allowed to do that unless he was told to, and Castiel could see the leather riding crop resting beside the lube and tail on the sofa.

That didn't look like it would be used just then, however. Dean uttered an, "Up," and Castiel moved to sit beside him on the sofa, and Dean tugged him down to lay stomach down across his lap by the collar. Castiel loved that - it was such a simple gesture, but it was full of so much trust; he knew Dean would _never_ tug too hard, would never force him. The little tug of two fingers was just to coax Castiel into where Dean wanted him, and Castiel was always, _always_ eager to be guided.

"Long day at work, huh?" Dean asked quietly as his left hand rubbed the small of Castiel's back, pulling a soft sound from him, muffled against the sofa. "God, Cas, you're so tense. Sorry you couldn't use the car today, babe, I had to go and pick up your presents. Plan on making it up to you now, OK? You ready?" he asked as he picked up the lube and the tail, and Castiel nodded.

He didn't move Castiel's underwear right away. Instead, he dragged the new tail down Castiel's back in a single, long line, which made Castiel wriggle and squirm and make an indignant noise which set Dean off laughing. He did it again, slower this time, and Castiel's fingers dug into the edge of the cushion and his back arched away from it, a low growl in his throat. "OK, alright, baby, come on. Ass up for me, gonna get you nice and ready, OK?" He gently patted Castiel's ass with one hand and smoothed his other down Castiel's back as if to clear the slate, and this movement Castiel did without complaint.

Dean didn't waste any time in getting rid of Castiel's boxers because he could tell that Castiel _wasn't in the mood_ for teasing tonight - would probably bite his hands if he tried. Dean had to smile at the eagerness with which Castiel moved into this position, knees supporting his ass and the top of his torso still pressed to Dean's legs, elbows supporting his upper half with his head lower than the curve of his ass. The position made Castiel look like a work of art, carved out of pure white marble and _just_ for Dean, and as Dean warmed the lube on one hand his other returned to Castiel's hair to stroke and scratch as he murmured, "Good boy, so good." A whimper caught Castiel's throat at that and he leaned into the hand, which almost distracted him from the other, but the first touch of Dean's slick fingers to his rim swiftly brought his attention back where it was most needed.

Dean drew little circles around the muscle until he could feel it clenching and unclenching under his fingers, and he murmured through a chuckle, "You want it?" Castiel shot him an annoyed look over his shoulder which was swiftly wiped away when Dean's index finger pushed inside him - like he'd said, tonight wasn't the night for teasing. It wasn't long before Dean had two fingers inside Castiel, buried to the hilt, and Castiel's hips were making small, idle circles through the air, his cock half-hard between his legs. Dean didn't move his hand from Castiel's hair to stroke it to full hardness, though, no - he knew Cas could get there on his own, could get to a state where he was keening and writhing and begging to be touched with no direct stimulation whatsoever and Dean _loved _that, loved watching him come apart just from Dean's fingers in his ass, his hand in his hair. His words.

"Yeah, good boy, _good _boy, babe, yeah - can't wait for it, can you? Get that pretty ass all filled up with a nice new tail?" Castiel whimpered in response, eyes screwed shut, concentrating on the feeling of Dean's fingers and really, he was a sucker for new things. Dean had discovered early on in their relationship that Castiel _really _liked presents. "Gonna look so good, Cas, fuck, you look good right now. Fuckin' beautiful, that's what you are, a fucking beauty. Don't you forget it."

Castiel's back arched and he bit his lip hard, Dean's fingers rubbing maddeningly slow at his prostate, everything just _heightened _by Dean's words and the hand in his hair and the way his new collar was _just _biting against his collarbones from the position he was in, and he was just thinking about moving so it would press more against his skin when he felt something that definitely wasn't Dean's fingers at his rim and he gasped, his eyes flying open.

The tail was really beautifully made, not a single hair out of place even down to where it disappeared into the bright blue plug - yes, Dean had been methodical with his colour choices. The plug had a nice flare to the base but Dean wasn't exactly appreciating the aesthetic values of the tail itself at that moment, rather, he was watching the way Castiel's rim clenched around nothing as Dean drew absent circles around it with the rounded tip of the plug, occasionally pressing to the centre but not enough to go in, not yet. Castiel had to be desperate - and desperate he was, at that point, quiet whimpers and keens falling from his mouth, fingers clenched in the sofa cushions so he wouldn't reach down and touch his cock. He wasn't allowed to do that unless Dean told him to.

It wasn't long before the sounds coming from his pet, his Castiel, got to Dean and he slowly, slowly pushed the plug in, watching with awe at how Castiel stretched to accommodate it, looking flushed and red and so, so sensitive. "Yeah, angel, good boy, Cas, feel good? Like the way that feels? Looks amazing, angel, I swear, fits you so good..." Dean had it all the way in by then and Castiel gave a harsh exhalation as Dean stroked, once, over the tail, tugging lightly on the plug, moving it inside him. His shoulders felt weak from holding him in this position and he could feel he was trembling, his mind blank beyond what was happening to his body and_ Dean Dean Dean. _"Come on, angel," Dean murmured to him, tugging on his collar for him to move, but Castiel didn't move straight away; he'd _just _relaxed, Dean had _just _pulled the last shred of tension from his body but his failure to move immediately resulted in a swift slap to his ass that made Castiel's eyes shoot open and he gasped in equal parts surprise and pleasure, blood rushing to the area Dean had struck. The sensation made Castiel tremble as he moved to lay on his back, his head in Dean's lap, and Dean rubbed the area he'd struck gently.

"Good boy, well done," he praised as he reached out of Castiel's sightline, and Castiel _purred _when he saw what Dean had in his hand. A bowl of blueberries - _Castiel's _bowl, his new one, and Castiel's eyes widened - gleaming in the dim light of the room and Castiel squirmed in Dean's lap, eyes fixed on them hopefully, and Dean chuckled. "Yeah, yeah," he said fondly as he took a single berry between thumb and forefinger, gently pressing it to Castiel's lips. His pet gave a pleased hum as he took the berry in his mouth, his curious tongue finding Dean's fingers and sucking for a moment before Dean took them away. His disappointed whine was soon cut short by another blueberry and soon enough he had his eyes shut in satisfaction, eating berry after berry and messily sucking on Dean's fingers as he did so all whilst Dean's left hand rubbed at his lower belly, just above where his cock was resting, steel-hard and smearing precome over Castiel's skin.

All too soon his bowl was empty and Castiel had resorted to licking at Dean's whole hand, sucking on his fingers hopefully as Dean rubbed his belly in soothing, repetitive motions that made Castiel keen quietly against Dean's wrist, his teeth gently nipping just over Dean's pulse point, obviously growing impatient with the lack of real contact. Castiel's hips were shifting and he soon found a rhythm that rubbed his tail against the sofa, pulling a rough moan from him, and Dean smiled as he swept the hair from his pet's face.

"Cas," he said gently, and Castiel opened his eyes just a crack to indicate he was listening before he returned his energies to his slow rocking. "Cas, I have another bowl of blueberries, angel, but if you want 'em, you're gonna have to earn 'em."

That got Castiel's attention all right and he opened his eyes properly, looking imploringly up at Dean, but all Dean did was gently push the back of Castiel's head towards his crotch and that was all the indication Castiel needed; halfheartedly attempting to mouth Dean through his jeans, which made Dean laugh and good-naturedly push him away so he could undo his trousers, pushing them down enough for his own cock to be exposed to Castiel's welcoming mouth.

Castiel's mouth was a miracle in and of itself and one Dean had become quite an expert in over the years, but the man it was attached to was lazy when he was getting all the attention. Castiel stayed lying on his back with his head on Dean's lap, his eyes slipping shut as he mouthed the underside of Dean's cock, lazily lapping and sucking the skin. "Good boy," Dean murmured, because this was enough, for now - enough to watch Castiel so content with Dean's cock just resting between open, lush lips, his hips rocking down on the tail as Dean rubbed his belly, scratched him lightly with blunt nails.

"_Good _boy, Cas," Dean said again as he slipped a blueberry into Castiel's mouth which Castiel promptly swallowed and, by way of thanks, moved his head just enough so he could take the tip of Dean's cock in his mouth and start sucking.

Dean's hand momentarily paused on his pet's belly as he just enjoyed what was being done to him for a moment, but it was bare seconds after he'd stopped rubbing that Castiel's eyes opened and he looked up at him reproachfully. "You're transparent," Dean told him fondly and instead of resuming the rubbing on Castiel's belly, he slipped lower and curled his hand around Castiel's cock.

His pet liked that a _lot, _evidently, because his eyes slipped shut and his back arched and when he opened his eyes again, there was nothing in his expression but naked adoration, shining bright in those blue eyes, and Dean could be colourblind to everything but that blue for the rest of his life and he'd consider himself the luckiest man alive.

He had a pace going before long, slow, hard movements of his hand over Castiel's cock, occasionally slipping down to fondle his balls as Castiel sucked him, moving his tongue in lazy circles over the head of Dean's dick. Dean's hand was in his hair again, scratching behind his ears, and although Castiel's eyes slipped heavy-lidded with the feeling of it he didn't take his eyes from Dean, one of his own hands going to the small of Dean's back just for more contact. The whole idea of this particular play was to relax Castiel and he was well and truly relaxed, looking so _happy _with what he was doing, how Dean was treating him that it made something protective and fierce in Dean's chest _constrict, _pushing words out of his mouth and into the heavy, still air between them. "Good boy, angel, yeah, you feel so good, your mouth- _fuck, _look so pretty like that, babe, God. So good." He distractedly gave Castiel another blueberry, as a reward.

Castiel's mouth got progressively hungrier and needier on Dean's cock and all manner of sounds were falling from his lips as he worked him, obscene sucking sounds and needy little moans, whimpers, keens, wordless begs for more that Dean was only too happy to indulge. His hand sped up on Castiel's cock, the movements making Castiel's tail move even more inside him and now every now and then Castiel had to break off of Dean's cock to gasp for air, his back arching and his hips squirming but he never _once _took his eyes off Dean's face, not once, and Dean just _had _to make him come.

"Come on, baby, you wanna come for me? Good boy, you can, I know you can, wanna see it, Cas, _come on-_"

And with a harsh, choked gasp for breath that left Dean's cock resting against his cheek, Castiel came, his hips rocking and writhing as Dean worked him through it and Castiel couldn't seem to choose what he liked best, Dean's hand on his cock or the way the plug kept rubbing against his prostate and stretching his rim with every movement he made. He was fighting to keep his eyes open, on Dean, but the onslaught of sensation won out and he gave himself over to it, gasping and moaning, and Dean had to take his own cock in his hand because _fuck, _if Castiel kept on like that, he'd end up coming all over the fucking carpet.

Castiel was still riding out his own orgasm when he noticed that Dean was stroking his cock and he _whimpered, _his mouth opening like he couldn't get enough of Dean, but he was too fucked out and satiated to be able to concentrate on sucking Dean's cock any more. It was when Castiel opened his eyes again that Dean's orgasm hit him like a punch in the gut - those blue eyes, still piercing even though they were clouded with lust and satisfaction, locking onto his and making him gasp out, "Good boy, my angel, _fuck-_" as he came, his come painting Castiel's tongue and cheeks and chin and lips and neck and _collar _and Christ, Dean could have died right then and he would have died a happy man.

Soft, needy little sounds were still issuing from Castiel's mouth even as they both came down, his tongue working to get as much of Dean's come in his mouth without having to use his hands, the lazy little fucker. Dean grinned at him breathlessly as the hand that had been stroking Castiel's cock came up to swipe over his cheek, his chin, mixing Castiel's come with his own for Castiel to lap off his fingers. "Hungry tonight," Dean commented quietly and Castiel made a quiet noise of agreement, slowly sucking Dean's fingers clean. Dean's other hand idly scratched Castiel behind the ears as he rubbed their come into Castiel's skin, under his pretty new collar, marking him up with it as Castiel made those tiny, satisfied sounds that Dean so loved to hear.

"Better go clean up," Dean said reluctantly after a good ten minutes of petting, rubbing through Castiel's hair and down to his belly and scratching under his collar, and he was sure Castiel would have agreed with him had he been awake to hear it. Dean leaned down enough to gently kiss Castiel's forehead before he picked him up, carried him off to the bathroom.

Dean loved cleaning Castiel off after a scene just as much as he loved the scene itself. He loved whispering meaningless, sweet syllables to his sleepy - borderline grumpy - pet as he washed him with a warm washcloth, removed his tail and ears to put in the box to be cleaned. He was just about to take Castiel's collar off when he felt hands closing around his wrists and a very slight shake of Castiel's head, coupled with a rough, sleep-heavy, "Leave it on."

Dean smiled and kissed him on the mouth this time, soft and slow and gentle, and that was the last thing Castiel remembered before he was curled up beside Dean in their bed, his collar unobtrusively digging into both his collarbones and Dean's chest, and through the haze of sleepiness and satiation he managed to say, "Thank you, Dean."

"For what?"

"My presents." Castiel shrugged. "For you, for... everything. All that."

Castiel felt Dean's chest move under his cheek as he chuckled and the press of lips to the top of his head, where his ears had been. "Go to sleep, Cas."

And that's precisely what Castiel did.


End file.
